Green Beans
by Hawkstorm14
Summary: Silent Chris comes back from an early patrol in Wintown to find something amiss... his green beans.  And he is not pleased.


**So here's a little one-shot I wrote awhile ago and thought I might as well put up. Besides, I only had Naruto stories and I needed to give my Pokemon Rangers some love. This was actually a story that originated from a challenge me and my friend skyfire146 had (you should check out her stories if you like Naruto and Pokemon Rangers, she has some really awesome stories!) ****the challenge was to pick a random word / theme and that we would each write a one-shot about that theme****. This one's theme was green beans. Also there is a character in here named Flick that was created by skyfire146 just as a heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morning patrols were always dreaded by the rangers, all rangers with the exception of a certain Wintown ranger known as Silent Chris. There was certain calmness about the morning and how silent the town was at the early hours. Most of the other rangers hated getting up early to patrol, but Silent Chris was what you would call a morning person to begin with, so he was always assigned the morning patrol.<p>

The tall, bearded ranger had just arrived back from his patrol when he went to open the fridge and noticed something amiss. His morning snack had vanished. The Wintown ranger furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration and frantically searched the fridge's compartments for the missing snack. Alas, the snack was nowhere to be found and Chris stepped back to slam the fridge door shut. He could've sworn he had put a label on it declaring it his and then put it in the usual left lower draw. The broad ranger scanned his eyes across the kitchen area and moved over to check all the nearby cabinets. He searched the upper cabinets, the lower cabinets, the pantry, the freezer, the fork drawer, heck, he even checked the dishwasher in desperate hopes that someone had mistaken it for a dirty dish.

Okay, so he had a slight obsession. He was addicted to green beans. Each and every morning after his patrol, he came back and had a small plate of green beans. His mother always made them for him when he was younger, and he had just never grown out of his childhood snack.

The usually calm and silent ranger was now in a mode of panic. Someone had taken his green beans and he was going to find the culprit no matter what it took.

Just as he was turning to leave the room, his fellow ranger, Freddie walked in and noticed Chris looking frustrated. "Hey, man, what's up?"

Silent Chris turned to face Freddie and pointed to the fridge. "My green beans."

Freddie looked over at the fridge and then back to Chris, obviously puzzled by his comment. "Yeah, what about them?"

"They're gone." Silent Chris replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well where was the last place you put them?" Freddie asked.

Silent Chris sighed and pointed back at the fridge. "In there."

"And they're not there now." Freddie scratched his chin in thought. It was pretty hard to help a guy that spoke as little as Silent Chris did, you couldn't get enough information from the guy.

Silent Chris nodded his head in reply to Freddie's statement.

"So… Is there any other place you might have put them?" Freddie asked, trying to get more details to solve the mystery.

"No." Silent Chris responded.

"_Well that helps."_ Freddie thought to himself. It didn't seem like he was going to get anymore information from his silent teammate and resorted to thinking of possibilities for the missing green beans on his own. He knew Elita never would've taken them and he obviously didn't take them because he hated green beans. But if neither him nor Elita took them, then there was only one other ranger at the base that was a likely suspect. Flick.

Freddie let a small grin pull at his lips and he raised his eyebrows at Chris. "Oh, I think I know exactly where your green beans are."

He motioned Chris over and led the way down the few hallways of the base before stopping in front of the rangers' dormitories. Freddie put a finger to his lips and poked his head into the room. Flick lay sprawled out on his stomach across his bed with the sheets tangled around his legs and a small spot of drool pressed into the pillow. Freddie chuckled quietly to himself and pointed out at Flick to show Silent Chris. Chris squinted out towards the sleeping ranger and noticed something in his hands. Flick's arm that was slung over the side of the bed was grasping none other than the small ziploc baggy containing what was left of Chris's green beans. Silent Chris's face turned red and the veins in his neck became slightly visible. The tall ranger clenched his fists and was about to storm into the room when Freddie put an arm out in front of the furious ranger to stop him.

Freddie turned an evil grin up to the taller ranger and gave a small wink. "While he's asleep, why don't we get ourselves a little revenge?"

Chris smirked a little at this comment and whispered back, "Did you have anything in mind?"

Freddie gave a sly grin and replied to his fellow ranger, "Oh, I've got a few things in mind."

After a short time of setting up, the two rangers now stood around the corner of the room, eager to watch their prank take play. Flick's alarm clock began buzzing on que to wake him up and the sleepy ranger quickly slammed his hand over it to silence the machine. He slowly sat up in bed and stretched his arms high above his head and let out a loud yawn. The ranger trudged out of bed and groggily went over to open the door. When he pulled the door open, a bucket of honey fell on him and quickly covered him head to toe in the sticky substance. He let out a surprised yelp and frantically searched the wall for the lights to the pitch black room. Upon flicking the light switch on, the overhead fan to the room turned on as well and piles of feathers rained down onto the ranger. Flick burst out of the room in fury and whipped his head back and forth before spotting Freddie and Silent Chris. The other two rangers were now rolling on the floor busting out laughing at the sight of the now feather covered Flick. The pidgey resembling ranger glared at the two and stormed over to them before stopping dead in his tracks. Freddie and Silent Chris looked behind them to see what had scared their teammate so badly. Freddie turned white as a ghost and Chris quickly dropped his head.

"What is the meaning of all this?" A now furious Elita shouted over the other rangers.

Freddie turned to Chris, hoping he would answer the angry leader, but the ranger stayed silent and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Well you see, leader, Flick stole Chris's green beans, so we thought we would get a little pay back and thus you have pidgey Flick."

Elita placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in frustration. The leader rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, trying to soothe the oncoming headache. "So you're telling me that _my _base is a complete mess, because Flick ate Silent Chris's _green beans? _Please tell me I'm mistaken and that it was really Chris's styler that got stolen, because if you guys really made this big a mess over some green beans, then you can consider yourselves all on cleaning duty for the rest of the day."

The three rangers dropped their heads and didn't respond to their leader's question. Freddie walked around Elita and muttered under his breath as he walked, "I'll get the mop."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I love Silent Chris and the thought of him being obsessed with green beans, it makes me giggle :) Anyways hopefully it was an entertaining read and I always love hearing from you! (Seriously, my happiness meter goes up by about over 9,000 points every time I get a review) Have a lovely rest of the weekend! :D<strong>


End file.
